Test of Loyalty
by littlewilkins
Summary: Sanji never forgot about that cold-hearted demon that started it all and gave him the chance to achieve his dream one day. He just never expected to see him again... especially the state of health he was in. Sanji doesn't understand why Gin won't let him help, but Gin's hiding something... a dark bloody secret that leaves Sanji crumbling to his knees.
1. Watching You

**Disclaimer: **One Piece

**Warnings: **rated M for language, blood, rape, and lemons

**Pairing: **SanjixGin (Ghin)

**Description: **dark hurt/comfort romance

**Author Note(s): **I've been working on this story for awhile and I'm totally enjoying every bit. This is actually my second story for this pairing, but I decided to take this one further. I just adore Gin, which in the version I have of _One Piece _his name is Ghin, so I'm going to spell it like that in the story. XD I love his episodes and I rewatch them all the time. SanjixGhin will forever be my OTP, I love them both so much. Some more pairings may develop later in the story, because I love all pairings. But anyways, getting back on track, this is a very dark fic; I put poor Ghin in some terrible situations more than once. I would tell you more, but I think that's good enough and you'll have to read it to find out what happens to our lovely cold-hearted commander and a certain blonde cook.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Watching You**

Seven crew members stood on the top deck of their ship looking out excitedly at the new island they were approaching.

"Wow look at all the colors" Usopp pointed out as he eagerly grabbed his sketch book.

"This must be an Autumn island" Chopper said excitedly.

"It is" Nami answered "her name is Loyal Beach."

"What an interesting name" Zoro mumbled.

"Who cares" cheered the always hyper captain "I want to play in the leaves."

Excited cheers followed from Usopp and Chopper as the rest planned their own paths.

As the Going Mary came to a stop in the harbor and was securely tied down, the crew split up to explore the island. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper went to play and make trouble, while Nami and Robin went shopping. Zoro volunteered to stay and watch the ship and Sanji was going to stock the food supply.

Sanji stepped out on the deck again with a list in mind after checking the supplies.

"Whoa" the blonde cook almost fell over as he tripped over a sleeping form. Sanji turned around and looked down as he adjusted himself "Stupid marimo always in the way."

Sanji continued to walk towards the railing as he reached for a cigarette, but his hand froze as he was about to light it. Sparkling blue eyes were locked onto a ship not too far from the one he stood on.

It was a very large ship, the biggest one he had ever seen, with light wood and dark paint. But this was not what made her stand out, for it was all the patches that caught your eye. Though she was repainted, you could still see two large lines going vertically down her side that had patches bulging out more than the rest of her. Her sails were sewn up, but you could also tell they had been ripped from the wind. But the biggest thing that caught Sanji's eye was the head of the ship. She was fixed and patched up quite nicely.

Sanji gulped as he gazed back into the black panther's deadly stare.

It was unmistakable, Sanji was looking at none other than the great Don Krieg's flag ship.

Sanji wondered halfheartedly for a second how they had scraped her off the bottom of the ocean and fixed her. Suddenly memories of the past came flying back and Sanji's heart fluttered.

Sanji quickly turned and made a hasty dash for the edge of the ship and jumped off.

* * *

><p>Tough tan hands gripped the edge of the sink, supporting the worn out body leaning against it. Naturally dark rimmed eyes stared into the mirror, watching the body tremble from being pushed to the limit. A blank broken mind came to one conclusion, a drink was needed.<p>

I sighed to myself as I took a seat in the far back of the bar, it was cool and dark.

"What would you like sir?" said a sweet old lady.

"A sake please" she nodded and she seemed to watch me for a moment till I turned away in embarrassment from her motherly eyes.

"Here you go" the lady informed me when she came back, setting my drink in front of me, I said my thanks and she walked away with a slight frown on her face.

Damn it was it really that obvious, I thought as I gulped down my drink.

Not too long after my second drink, I noticed a strangely familiar young man walk through the door. My tired eyes didn't recognize exactly who he was, just that I knew him. And I also didn't notice how full the bar had gotten and that there were only a few seats left.

My drink was not covering the pain enough for my liking so I quickly finished it. As I set the glass down and motioned for my waiter that I needed another, someone called my name.

"Ghin" I turned and the man I saw walk in a moment ago was right in front of me.

"S-Sanji" I stuttered my mind working in a haste to remember while also trying to forget.

"It's been a long time" he grinned.

My tired mind rushed through memories and thoughts quicker than I had in a long time, as he sat across from me and ordered a drink when the lady brought mine.

"Ghin"

"W-What" I muttered being pulled from my thoughts, a blush creeping across my face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I sighed reaching for my drink.

We talked for a while, I don't remember what really, just the causal stuff like how were things going and where have you been and what not.

Over the last couple of months I had been able to do this, talk with someone casually while my mind was blank.

I hadn't meant to do this with Sanji and I didn't know that I had till I felt a warm hand grab mine.

"Ghin" I looked up and saw worry in the other's eyes and then down at his hand holding mine were I could not bring my drink to my lips.

I blinked a couple of times as he pulled my hand down and took the cup from me.

"Ghin that's your 11 glass."

I nodded and he gave me a hard look.

"You shouldn't be drinking that much" he continued "you look sick."

"I can drink as much as I want" I said angrily, pain and alcohol didn't go too well together on one's already bad mood.

"No" he said sternly, taking my drink out of my reach "no more."

"You asshole, are you trying to pissed me off?" I growled "cause if so, then you've succeeded."

"Damn it Ghin" he hissed back "I'm trying to be nice and help you."

"How is this helping me" I retarded back "and why do you care anyway how much I drink?"

There was a pause and something flickered in his eyes as if he was trying to make up his mind on something.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"Because I love you" he blurred out.

I stared at him in shock as his words hit me.

The sound of a chair hitting the floor and a voice crying out was heard behind me as I ran out the door hoping to hide my tears.

With all the drinks I had managed to get down, my pain was covered and it allowed me to run at almost full speed.

I stopped and leaned panting against a wall in a dark alley.

I sighed, I had gotten away… or maybe I didn't for my luck had run out long ago, as I heard movement a few feet away from me.

Shit, not now, why now... I thought backing away from the large figure looming over me.

I gulped as I gazed up at a pair of cruel hateful eyes that were looking for some way to release some steam.

My voice was quiet as he grabbed me, yet my mind was screaming, why did I do it again? I left the only man who cared about me and who would protect me, yet I was foolish and here I was again…


	2. Luck Run Out

**Disclaimer: **One Piece

**Warnings: **rated M for language, blood, rape, and lemons

**Pairing: **SanjixGin (Ghin)

**Description: **dark hurt/comfort romance

**Author Note(s): **I forgot to mention in the other chapter that if y'all would be so kind and review for me and tell me what you think of the story. Anyway here's another chapter.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Luck Run Out**

I lost count a few months ago, the numbers were increasing to an unbearable size and I had to stop to try and forget.

But each time was like reliving the very first. It was the same... pain, regret, and lost hope... no happiness or pleasure, it was just one sided.

I was pushed to the ground roughly and my head hit the wall harshly. My vision was blurry for a moment from the impact, so I couldn't see what he was doing.

But I didn't need to... I didn't want to, cause I already knew.

I could hear the rustling of fabric and felt my pants being ripped off.

The only difference now was the fight, for there was none. I had fought back so many times, but it only caused more pain... for me. So I stopped all together and let him have his way.

Oh how much I wished I could just disappear in that final moment as he yanked me forward. And how cruel hope could be at the last second when things could still change...

... but they don't.

He trusted roughly and deeply inside of me and I let out a silent scream.

... and they never will.

He sets a fast grueling pace without even giving me a chance to breath.

I could hear his blissful sighs and grunts in my ear, a sound that haunts my dreams.

My back ached as it was pressed into the dirty alley wall and I could feel that dreadful burning subsistence running down my back from new and old scars, yet I voiced no complaint.

I could clear my mind from everything, but I could still feel everything... each uncaring grip of skin, each unloving bite, and each unpleasant thrust.

Tears trinkled down the worn tanned cheeks of the man who had everything taken from him.

I could usually hold back my tears, but too much had happened today.

So I continued to lay there with my arms lying limply by my side as he thrusted into me with uneven thrusts that brought me no pleasure... if that was even possible, cause I had never felt it before.

This wasn't for me... this was my punishment.

A loud groan echoed in my ears as I felt heat burn inside me.

I was to be broken of everything... I was to do as I was told.

I covered my face with my arm as I felt him pull out and I could feel warm liquids flow out and drip to the pavement.

When I knew he was gone, I uncovered my face and hiccuped with tears still streaming down my face. I whimpered as I pulled my body up a little more against the wall.

I wiped away my tears quickly, there was no use in crying anymore even as I reached down and felt a hot liquid.

Ghin pulled his hand up and stared blankly at the bright blood that dripped off. He glanced to his side and washed it off in a dirty puddle.

* * *

><p>I was shocked from his reaction to my mere words that meant so much to me. I hadn't meant to tell him here or like I had, in a haste and without thought.<p>

I stared at his glass in my hand and wondered about him.

How I had longed to see him everyday, but i hadn't expected to find him like this... I didn't know this Ghin.

"Damn it" Sanji grumbled standing up suddenly, sending his chair to the floor. He slammed the bill on the table and dashed out the door.

The old lady watched the two leave, one running from, the other running to. She knew everything, for it seemed all old people did. She walked over and picked up the money and began to clean the table, praying for the best for them both.

* * *

><p>I finally managed to stand up after grabbing my torn pants. I leaned against the wall panting as I struggled to pull them up.<p>

I groaned painfully as I zipped them and pulled my shirt down.

Ghin let out a distressed whimper as he felt his clothes stick to his wounds.

I helplessly thought about the long grueling process of removing my clothes later on with them matted to my skin.

Ghin slowly limped toward the dim light of the streets that started to flicker on as it grew dark.

Blood still streamed out and down the young commander's legs without him noticing, causing his body to slowly start to shut down.

As Ghin took a step out, he grabbed on to the wall for support as his stomach lurched violently.

Ghin cried out from the pain and began to fall to the hard cruel ground. But before the commander passed out he felt strong arms catch him and a sweet voice crying out to him.

* * *

><p>After searching around for a bit and having no luck, Sanji decided to head toward the harbor.<p>

"Maybe he headed back to his ship" the cook wondered out loud as he quickened his pace.

Sanji stopped for a moment, for he couldn't see anything. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the street lights to come on.

A light flickered on about a block away and the blonde grumbled to himself but didn't complain, it was some light at lest.

But before Sanji started again, he saw something moving up ahead. A man walked or should he say half drug himself out of the ally. The man stopped suddenly and grabbed the wall before letting out a painful cry.

Sanji's world seem to slow down to almost a stop as he heard the agony cry. He was running before he could think another thought and managed to catch the man as he fell.

"Ghinnnnn" I cried out as I watched his eyes close shut "no Ghin-"


	3. I Will Wait

**Disclaimer: **One Piece

**Warnings: **rated M for language, blood, rape, and lemons

**Pairing: **SanjixGin (Ghin)_  
><em>

**Description: **dark hurt/comfort romance

**Author Note(s): **Another chapter for y'all, hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

**I Will Wait**

Sanji stared blankly at the door, not sure what to do with himself now.

The second he had caught Ghin and realized the terrible state he was in, he had dashed off toward the Going Mary.

At the sight of the bloody man in the cook's arms, Chopper had ordered him to be placed on the bed. Before he got to work, the little doctor shooed Sanji out, closing the door behind him.

So here the blonde stood, waiting. He was so out of it he didn't even notice a certain swordsman walking up.

"Oi Sanji"

Sanji jumped at the deep voice and turned to his rival.

"Not now Zoro" I grumbled, not in the mood for a fight.

Zoro walked over and sat down leaning against the wall opposite the door. After laying his swords across his lap, he patted the spot next to him.

Sanji's eyes widened at the invitation and wasn't sure what to do.

The swordsman rolled his eyes "Shitty cook just sit, it's going to be awhile and you need to rest."

After a moment, Sanji obeyed and sat down "why the sudden change?"

Zoro leaned back and crossed his arms with no intention on answering. But after a few minutes of having the cook's eyes bore into him, he let out a sigh "Well I guess now seems like the best time to tell you...

I've never told you before, but you feel like the brother I never had... we fight all the time over stupid stuff, yet we're always there for each other in times of need. We have our differences for sure, but we still have a few things in common. You know I would do anything for this crew, no matter the consequences, and I know you would do the same."

Zoro turned and looked at the cook blowing small puffs of smoke in the air as he pocketed his lighter.

I'm not sure why, but Zoro's confession seemed to make me feel better.

"Stupid marimo" I saw him tense up thinking I took his words the wrong way "...thank you!"

I turned towards him and smiled "that really means a lot to me Zoro, you've always felt like a brother to me too."

He smiled and laughed in that care free way he did when he was truly happy.

"But why did you choose now to tell me?"

"Well, it seemed you needed a bit of cheering up at the moment" he said as he glanced at Chopper's door.

The cook's face fell and he sighed sadly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced over "and I'm here for you Sanji because I know how much he means to you."

* * *

><p>Chopper let out a deep sigh as he shifted on the stool in his room as he wrote down some notes. He glanced over at the now peacefully sleeping form on the bed. The little reindeer just couldn't wrap his mind around how one man could survive with that much pain, both physical and mental. There had to be something so great, so important that kept him going through the valleys of death.<p>

"Sanji" the doctor opened the door and called out to the man that waited patiently outside for the past few hours.

Sanji jumped up and walked over, he turned to Zoro with a worried expression, but Zoro waved him on with a reassuring smile.

Chopper closed the door and watch as the cook walked over to the bed. He paused beside the broken man and simply gazed down at him for a moment before reaching out a hand to caress his bruised face.

Sanji smiled a weak smile, as the commander leaned into his touch.

"Sanji" Chopper called the man out of his trance as he retook his seat on his stool "please sit down."

The cook nodded and pulled a chair over to the bed so he could stay beside Ghin.

Bright blue eyes looked up and watched the little doctor arrange some papers on his desk.

"So how is he?" Sanji couldn't wait any longer.

"Well he's recovering fine, but there's some things you need to know..."

Sanji gulped, he didn't like the sound of that as he spared a glance over at the sleeping form.

"It amazes me how he can still be alive with the condition that he's in. Ghin has lost a lot of blood and is really underweight with severe internal and external wounds."

Sanji opened his mouth but was cut off when Chopper waved a hoof at him indicating that he would know everything in good time.

"I gave him a few shots for nutrition, since he seems to be on the edge of starvation again."

The cook winced at that, remembering the first time Ghin was half starved, and here he was again in an even worse state.

"I also gave him some more blood, since he had lost so much and his body is too weak at the moment to recover from it. We were lucky you found him when you did, an hour or so more and he would have been dead."

"How did he lose so much?"

"Well..." Chopper hopped off and walked over to the bed "I think it would be better to show you."

Sanji turned around and watched as Chopper gently turned Ghin on his side and pulled the sheet back to expose his back.

The cook gasped and covered his mouth as he was met with a very unpleasant sight. Ghin's back was painted in a clear liquid that covered short red cuts and deep black scars. The deep ones looked as if they were from a knife while the others were short and wide as if his back was scraped against the ground.

Chopper picked up some white bandages "I didn't wrap his wounds up earlier because I wanted to make sure the medicine would soak in good and the wounds would dry a bit."

Sanji nodded "Can I help?"

"Yes, just lift him up a bit so I can wrap him up."

Sanji did as he was told and flipped the man on his back again before lifting him up enough for the little doctor to work.

As Chopper bandaged him up, Sanji noticed how Ghin's right arm hung a bit awkwardly by his side.

"Chopper, his arm... is that from when-"

"Yes, it never healed properly."

"Oh Ghin..." I whispered remembering that day when Ghin brought Don Krieg to The Baratie. It was still clear and fresh in my mind as if it happened the day before.

Don Krieg had punched me in the face after I gave him food and sent me flying across the room. It knocked me out for a second, where my senses were blurry, but I could still hear a voice pleading out to their captain. I remembered pulling myself up to hear a cry of pain. It pierced the air around me and made me shudder. I looked up to see Krieg snapping Ghin's arm before dropping him like he was worthless.

Sanji shook his head from that cruel memory and saw that Chopper was done, so he gently laid him back down and pulled the sheet back up and around the wounded man.

The cook retook his seat as he watched Chopper do the same "what else..." he paused and took a deep breath "what else has tormented him and taken the life out of him?"

Chopper sighed "Well there are two more things. As you can see, Ghin has been through a lot and it seems his brain has taken its share of damage. With a bit of therapy and medicine I think he will be fine, I pretty sure you will be a great help with that."

"Me?"

"Yes Sanji, you brought him here to me out of the goodness of your heart, but anyone can tell you care about him more then you let on."

Chopper smiled at the blushing cook and continued "So I leave him in your hands to take care of."

Sanji nodded but then paused "and what's the other thing?"

The doctor stiffened and then slowly nodded "unfortunately our dear friend here has gone through something that no one should have to experience."

Sanji waited nervously again to hear the rest that Chopper had to tell.

"He's been..." Chopper to a deep breath, it was so hard to say let alone think about "he's been brutally raped."

Chopper watched the cook closely for his reaction, at first he didn't move and then sadness filled his eyes which was quickly replaced with anger.

Blue eyes filled with flames turned towards the doctor "so that's the main reason he's in this state, weak and lacking blood and life?"

"Yes, and from what I can tell, it happened more than once."

Sanji turned away and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself from wanting to kill something.

The two were interrupted as the other man began to stir.

"Sanji I'm going to leave you two for a bit" Chopper quietly implied as he walked toward the door "remember be gentle, his mind can only take so much more" and with that he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Bright light covered my face, forcing me to squeeze my eyes shut. I ached all over, but for some reason I wasn't in as much pain as I thought I would be. I felt something move beside me, so I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings.<p>

I looked around the small room and realized I was in a medical room on a ship.

As Ghin eyes shifted around the room nervously, they finally landed on a man beside his bed.

"S-Sanji?"

"Ghin" it seemed as if the cook was forcing a smile as he looked at me... what must he think of me, I was so weak and helpless.

Suddenly my eyes filled with tears and I turned away from him.

Sanji panicked as he watched the Commander turn from him. He quickly sat on the bed and pulled the man into his arms, gently so not to hurt him.

"Ghin I'm here, shhhhh it's okay…"

Ghin buried his face in Sanji's chest and cried out a pitiful cry "S-Sanji".

The blonde swore is heart would break from the plea from the other. He gently lifted Ghin's head from his chest and leaned forward, brushing his lips across the other's before giving him a deep kiss.

Ghin gasped as he felt the warmth and love coming from the cook. Never before in his life had he felt something like that.

Sanji pulled away and wiped away Ghin's tears as he listened to him hiccup and sniffle.

"Ghin, I meant what I said back at the bar" his eyes locked with mine as he said this.

"I know" Sanji raised a curly eyebrow and I continued "and I love you too."

"But then why... why did you run away?"

"What was I supposed to do" I replied leaning closer to him "I was drunk and hadn't seen you in months and then you come up to me and tell me that..."

Sanji sighed "I know, but I was so worried about you and I got worked up and blurted it out. I wanted to tell you in a more..." he paused thinking of what to say.

"More romantic way" I finished for him and he blushed.

"Yes I suppose so."

I laughed and he smiled down at me "but I'm glad you're okay now..."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead, pulling me closer to him "Ghin... I know" he simple stated with a sigh.

I stiffened and he continued "but its okay, we'll talk about it when you're ready, for I will stay by your side while you heal and I promise I won't let anything else hurt you."

Even with Sanji's warm arms around me, I suddenly felt cold at my last memories.

"Sanji, how long have I been here?"

The cook gave me a confused look from my random question but answered "It's early morning, I found you the other night and brought you here, why?"

I whimpered at the thought of my crew, what would they think if their Commander never made it back. They held high respect for him, and he was grateful and he couldn't lose that now.

Ghin pulled away from Sanji and sat up, wincing from his aching back and behind.

I quickly jumped down and almost fell over if it wasn't for a pair of strong arms that grabbed my waist.

"Ghin" Sanji demanded "what the hell are you doing?"

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves "Sanji I have to go" I replied pulling away as I looked around for my clothes, since all I had on was my boxers, and that was quite embarrassing.

Suddenly I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling my back flush against his chest. I shivered as I felt his hot breath on my neck as he growled "Ghin I lost you once and when I found you again, you were on the edge of death, and now you expect me to just let you go back, go back to that ship... Ghin I know who did this to you."

I gasped and he pulled me closer before continuing "Ghin no one knows but me, I figured it out myself, and I'd be dammed if I let you go back to him. You're mine and no one else."

I moaned from the possessiveness in his voice. I was aroused by mere words and I felt safe in his embrace, was this what being in love felt like?

He bit my neck and I let out a yelp from nervousness, but groaned as he kissed the spot gently. He lifted his head and nibbled my ear "Ghin I want to make love to you. I want to show you want love is and how powerful and strong it can be. I want to take you right now and make you scream my name, completely forgetting about the past and only thinking of the future."

He sucked on my ear and I gasped "S-Sanji ahh..."

"But I won't" he growled protectively as he softly caressed my ass. I moaned again and found myself leaning in to his touch.

"You're not ready yet and I don't want to hurt you."

I whimpered as his hands moved up and simply wrapped around my waist again.

"I want you to heal, so when I'm inside you, you feel nothing but pleasure and then you'll know just how good sex can be."

I blushed as he turned me around to face him. "But for now, I can show you the other half of love. The love of caring and protecting. And that's exactly what I plan to do."

He leaned down and kissed me. When he was about to pull away, I realized I wanted more, so I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling his warm lips back to mine. He chuckled and eagerly deepened the kiss.

I felt one of his hands move up my right arm and stop on my shoulder. I whimpered as he pulled away, and I watched him as he inspected my arm. I sighed as he massaged it and gasped as he leaned down and planted a kiss there.

After a moment, he rested his forehead against mine "Ghin I will never forget that day, I will never be able to get your scream of pain out of my head or the look of rejection in your eyes."

I sighed and he continued "Ghin how can you go back to him, after what he did to you?"

"I have to" I firmly stated pulling away.

"But-"

"I'm second in command, I can't just turn them away, even if I'm in pain" I argued back as I picked up my clothes I spotted on a table.

"Ghin" his voice was thick with pain "if you won't do it for yourself, will you do it for me?"

I stopped in my tracks, clothes in hand, as I stared blankly at the wall. I was stuck, between two things. The problem was, which was I more loyal to... my crew or the love of my life?


	4. Don't Leave Me Behind

**Disclaimer: **One Piece

**Warnings: **rated M for language, blood, rape, and lemons

**Pairing: **SanjixGin (Ghin)_  
><em>

**Description: **dark hurt/comfort romance

**Author Note(s):** Alright, chapter 4... I tired to update as soon as I could since I have a wonderful follower now. XD

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Don't Leave Me Behind**

I looked back at the blonde, his face filled with pain. I had left him once, was I willing to leave him again when he obviously loved me more than anyone else?

I turned away and quickly pulled my pants on, I didn't care about the rest, I could put that stuff on later.

I turned back and walked over to Sanji and grabbed his arms to hold them by his sides so he couldn't stop me. I leaned up and kissed him, but pulled away quickly "Sanji I love you, so please forgive me."

And before he could say or do anything, I dashed out the door, leaving a broken hearted blonde to crumble to his knees.

* * *

><p>Ghin woke up gasping, he felt dizzy as he tried to pull himself together, to only realize his whole body hurt.<p>

His eyes finally adjusted to the light, and when it did, his heart stopped.

He was back...

Ghin remembered making his way back on his ship, what crew left on board the ship greeted him cheerfully. He nodded to them and headed to his room.

But then he couldn't remember anything else... but he knew he never made it to his own room.

Then a memory of Sanji's broken hearted face filled his mind, he had left him and come back here... to his living hell.

Why? Ghin didn't know why, maybe it was the idea that he didn't deserve Sanji's love or that he just wasn't worthy enough for the cook.

He was confused and lost.

Tears started to pool under his tired eyes and he was about to wipe them away when he realized he couldn't move his arms.

Ghin cleared his mind, so he could fully take in his surroundings. God he was so out of it he hadn't realized he was standing... or well he should say hanging.

His arms were pulled back behind him and tied to a rope that hung from the ceiling. His legs were spread apart and tied down to the floor... and his clothes were gone.

Ghin could feel his arms ache, but he couldn't do anything.

"Ah your finally awake" came a deep voice that made the burnette shudder in fear.

Ghin jerked his head up to see a large man sitting at a table on the other side of the room.

"Don't look so surprised" he taunted "you knew this was coming."

I gulped as I watched him stand up and slowly make his way over to bend down in front of me.

"Poor birdy thought he could fly away free and then come back to his cage..."

I screamed as I suddenly felt a knife swiftly cut down my side, cutting my bandages lose.

"... without a punishment."

He chuckled and stood back up, slipping the knife back in his pocket. He stepped over a bit so he faced my right side, where the blood dripped to the floor boards.

He reached out and yanked the bandages off me and I cried out.

As he continued to rip them off my bloody back, he grabbed my face and turned it towards him "I want to hear your voice Ghin, I want to hear you scream in pain and agony."

I tried to pull away, but his grip only tightened "and don't worry no one will hear you, no one else is here but us, I sent them all away."

I could feel the blood oozing down my legs and pooling at my feet as I gasped when the last bandage was roughly removed.

Unfortunately I was stronger, from the rest and care from Sanji's ship doctor. It didn't help my situation though, it made it worse... for now I could feel more pain then I had in a long time.

He wiped his bloody hands on his pants and moved to behind me.

I gulped as I heard him unzip his pants and begin to stroke himself. Sometimes he would force me to suck him off, and believe it or not, those were the good days.

But today was not a good day, it was probably one of the worst.

I heard him groan and I trembled in fear. Even though sucking him off wasn't pleasant in the lest, it made things easier for me cause there's a reason for lubricant.

I felt his large hands grab my hips roughly and before I could even think, he thrusted into me.

I threw my head back and screamed at the top of my lungs, I couldn't hold it back since my hands were tied up.

He pounded into me with so much force that the ropes cut my wrist and ankles.

I screamed and cried out, there was no use in holding back even though it only gave him more pleasure, I was too tired to try and hold it in.

The thick puddle grew in size as blood dripped from my throbbing wrists and ankles, soar back, and many other places.

I felt my torturer pull back after some time when he was satisfied with his work and walk around to face me.

"Ghin, I'm so disappointed in you" he said in a mocking tone "you had only one purpose in life, and now it's seems your useless to me."

He laughed and turned toward the door, leaving me where I was.

Tears dripped and mixed with the blood on the floor, I had never been in so much pain in my life.

I wanted it to end... I wanted to die... I wanted Sanji.

With tears streaming down his face and blood dripping from his mouth, Ghin raised his head.

Ghin mustered up all the energy he had left and cried out from his soul "Sanji"

The name rang out loudly throughout the room and even down the hall as Ghin's head fell limp, he had given up. His eyes slowly closed and he horsey whispered "S-Sanji... please save me."

* * *

><p>A loud bang rang out as the door was kicked down.<p>

"Ghin" there was a cry of shock as the cook dashed over to the lifeless man.

The ropes were quickly cut and Ghin fell back into those warm strong arms he should have never left.

"Ghin Ghin" I cried out but there was no answer.

"Oh my God" Sanji turned to his side to see Chopper looking Ghin over "he's lost so much blood, Sanji we have to get him back now."

I nodded and pulled my jacket off and wrapped it around him, but it wasn't enough, blood still dripped to the floor.

I quickly pulled Ghin into my arms and headed for the door. I could sense the others hot on my trail as we made our way back to the Going Mary.

* * *

><p>Chopper patted my shoulder with a weak smile "we're lucky Sanji, if we wouldn't have gotten to him when we did, we might not have been able to save him."<p>

"Just like last time" I muttered and he nodded.

"I'll leave you for a little while, if you need me just call."

"Thank you Chopper and I will, now go get some rest."

He gave a sad smile, knowing I needed the rest just as much as he did, but knew he couldn't do anything about that.

I sighed and made my way over to sit beside his bed.

I sighed letting my eyes close as I rested my head in my hands.

I just couldn't stop thinking about it.

After Ghin had left him, Sanji just couldn't sit still and after a couple of hours he just had to go investigate.

He watched as all the crewmembers left the large ship, but two people were missing. Sanji panicked and quickly made his way back to his ship.

The Strawhat Pirates stood on the deck of their enemy's ship a few minutes later. All was quiet on top, so the ladies and Usopp stayed there to watch in case anyone came back, as Sanji lead the other's below deck.

There was two main hallways, so they split up. Luffy and Zoro went one way while Sanji and Chopper went another. The halls seemed endless and Sanji was afraid they'd never find Ghin in time.

Sanji skidded to a halt at the sound of crashing and banging not to far away from where he and Chopper were.

"Do you think Luffy and Zoro found Don Krieg" Chopper asked looking up worriedly at the cook.

"Yeah, we shou-" Sanji couldn't finish as his whole body suddenly froze as he heard something else.

It was a cry, a scream, a wail, it was all of them. But it was surely a desperate call, a call for him.

He ran toward the sound and busted down the door with one swift kick.

The sight of Ghin was forever burned into his mind. He hung so lifeless and bent out of shape with blood dripping and pooling on the floor. His face stained with tears and blood, the sight of hopelessness.

It hurt so much, Sanji's heart did, and tears tinkled down his face.

He never doubted Chopper and even saw for himself, the cuts and scars on Ghin's back along with figuring out who did this to the man he loved. All in all though, there was that little bit of hope in his mind that it wasn't true... but it was, all of it.

He told him he would protect him, he told him he would never get hurt again, he told him he loved him... yet he failed at taking care of him.

"Sanji" a rough but gentle voice called out to the now sobbing blonde.

Sanji looked up and saw Ghin propped up on his elbow gazing at him, tears lingered in his eyes and worry covered his face.

Ghin didn't even have time to gasp in surprise as his lips were covered by Sanji's in a desperate kiss.

They held on to each other tightly in an unbreakable embrace.

"Oh Sanji I thought I'd never see you again" Ghin cried, burying his face in the nape of the blonde's neck.

"Oh Ghin" Sanji nuzzled his face around and found Ghin's lips again.

Sanji pulled back and they both took deep breaths as Sanji held Ghin's face in his warm hands "Ghin... I don't even know what to say, just don't leave me any more, I love you and I don't want to lose you."

Ghin nodded his headed and whimpered "S-Sanji will you stay with me now, I don't want to be alone anymore." Ghin words went beyond his simple desperate request and Sanji willing complied.

* * *

><p>Chopper cracked open the door and peaked in. The sight before him made him smile, so he opened it enough to walk in.<p>

"Seems like the two are finally getting some well needed rest" Nami whispered peaking in as she watched the little doctor walk over to them.

"Finally" came a deep chuckle from the swordsman that stood behind the red head.

Chopper gently pulled the blanket up over the two worn out pirates. Sanji some how managed to fit into the small bed too. He was asleep with his back prompted up against the back board and his long legs stretched out on the bed. Ghin laid between the cook's legs, with his head resting on the other's softly rising chest. The two had their arms tangled around each other, trying to keep the other as close as possible.

"You were right Robin, we had nothing to worry about" Usopp praised the archaeologist, who smiled in return.

"Ghin deserves this after all he's been through" Luffy smiled with his arms crossed over his chest "as well as Sanji."

Chopper made his way back over to the group "I think the nightmare is over and the sun is on the horizon for those two".

Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement as Chopper quietly closed the door behind them and left the two to sleep peacefully.


	5. Love In the Air

**Disclaimer: **One Piece

**Warnings: **rated M for language, blood, rape, and lemons

**Pairing: **SanjixGin (Ghin)_  
><em>

**Description: **dark hurt/comfort romance

**Author Note(s):** Okay so sorry this one took longer to post, I uh kind of got distracted over the past month or so... actually I haven't written at all in awhile, but I promise its a good excuse. I've been sick for the past two weeks and I'm slowly getting better, but the big thing is I've been talking to my friend more... unfortunately for the story, I'd rather talk with him than write... hehe sorry. XD But I have two followers now and I'm writing for you guys. But now to the actual story, um I changed it around a bit. I added another pairing... you'll have to read and find out who it is. XD Oh and I have even bigger plans for Ghin and Sanji. I truly love writing this story if you haven't already noticed. I hope this one turned out well, please enjoy. XD

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Love In the Air**

Luffy sat in his favorite spot, the sheep's head of the Going Mary. With a deep sigh he rolled over on his back and looked around the ship's deck. Dark brown eyes stopped on a sleeping form, resting in the shade of Nami's tangerine trees.

Luffy flipped on his stomach and rested his head in his rubbery hands, deep in thought as he gazed at his first mate.

The captain's eyes fluttered shut as he thought about the events from the day before.

* * *

><p>Luffy was sitting on the railing with his fishing pole, hoping to catch something to eat, when Sanji leapt onto the deck frantically calling for the crew.<p>

I threw my pole to the side and jumped down, I had a bad feeling about what laid head.

"... the crew all left the ship" Sanji panted as I stopped behind the rest listening to our panicking cook "I can't find Ghin..."

Sanji hung his head, he couldn't finish and he didn't need too.

"Alright let's go!" Luffy said, his hat tilted over his face, hiding the fire in his eyes.

Sanji looked up hopefully as the rest of the crew cheered in agreement.

Tears formed in the blonde's eyes as he gave a weak smile.

"Lead the way Cook and let's not waste any time." Zoro grinned as he tied his bandanna on his head.

Zoro looked at me and I nodded as we followed the cook, he had the same feeling as I did, that something bad was about to happen.

Once we were on the ship and couldn't find anyone, we split up.

The ship was huge, with endless paths and doors.

I came to a stop in front of two large doors and pushed them open and peaked inside.

"Hmm nobody's there Zoro, I wonder if there's really anyone here..." I closed the door and turned around "oh shit- Zoro!" I looked around frantically when I realized Zoro wasn't behind me, where the hell did he go?

Suddenly I heard a crash followed by banging and more loud noises.

I sprinted towards the sounds of the fight and punched the door down leading to it.

Zoro's arms hung to his sides as his swords lingered in his hands, slowly slipping from his grasp. Even in the state he was in, the swordsman's face showed no fear, just pure anger.

An evil laugh erupted from the large man's throat from the stubbornness in the young man's face, he simply wouldn't give up, even though he had him by the throat.

Zoro didn't claw at the hand that squeezed tighter and tighter around his throat; if he died, he died, but he wasn't done yet.

The green haired man was about to muster up the rest of his strength and stab the man holding him, when suddenly there was a loud battle cry and Krieg was punched hard in the face.

Zoro fell to the ground gasping for breath as Don Krieg fought with whatever just came hurling through the door.

The swordsman pulled himself up and placed his swords in their sheaths as he watched the dark figure rise above the still body of the captain of this ship and turn towards him.

* * *

><p>"Luffy!"<p>

"Wha- umph" Luffy cried out as he fell from his spot and landed on his head.

Nami sighed and messaged her forehead from her captain's carelessness.

"Oi, what is it Nami?" Luffy stood up, dusting himself off.

"We're going to go eat in town, since Sanji and Ghin are still sleeping and need the rest."

Luffy nodded with a grin at the mention of food.

"I'll stay here and watch over the two and Zoro" Chopper implied walking over with Robin and Usopp behind him.

"Zoro?" Luffy worriedly looked over to where he last saw the man, he was still there, asleep.

"He's fine, but the rest will help him heal faster" Robin smiled, reassuring the overly protective captain.

"O-okay" Luffy sadly nodded and followed the others toward civilization.

* * *

><p>Sanji felt warm and cozy, but he knew he would have to get up soon and cook breakfast.<p>

He gave a huge yawn and stretched his arms, slowly opening his eyes to the softly lit room.

His eyes shot open "what the-" he mumbled sleepy realizing he was not in his own bed.

The blonde looked down at the sound of a soft moan and smiled.

"Ghin" Sanji gently whispered gazing down at the form that was tightly snuggled up to him.

Skilled hands softly caressed the other's face, slowly pulling the other from his deep sleep.

"Mmmmhmm" Ghin moaned and cracked open his eyes "Sanji?"

"I'm still here"

Sanji felt the arms around him tighten as Ghin buried his face in his chest.

"Ghin I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here."

A soft whimper escaped the wounded man.

Sanji sighed as he thought of how he would be able to cook breakfast with the clingy commander. To be truthful he didn't want to get up either, let alone leave Ghin.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and then little footsteps followed suit.

"Sanji, Ghin?"

"We're awake Chopper."

"Oh good, I was hoping I wouldn't wake you two" Chopper happily walked over to the bed the two pirates rested in.

"Actually we just woke up and I'm sorry I don't have breakfast ready, I-"

Chopper waved his hoof, cutting the other off as he looked over some papers "don't worry the other's went out to eat and will bring us something back too."

I nodded relieved they wouldn't go hungry waiting for me.

"Oh how's Zoro doing?" I asked remembering the marimo was in here for a short time once we had gotten back the previous day.

"Zoro?" I looked down as Ghin finally spoke up, worry and fright filled his eyes.

"Nothing to worry about Ghin" Chopper smiled setting his papers down. "Zoro ummm..." he paused thinking of what to say.

"I tell him later" the cook spoke up relieving the little doctor from his trouble.

"Well in the meantime, I want to take a quick look over you to make sure you're healing properly Ghin."

"O-Okay" the commander agreed nervously.

Sanji smiled down at the other and gently squeezed his hand "don't worry Ghin, Chopper's a good doctor."

Ghin nodded and moved to sit up.

* * *

><p>"Zoro"<p>

There was no reply.

"Zoro"

The voice was getting louder.

"Zoro"

A lean finger pressed into soft skin.

"Zorooooo"

"Ummp"

Finally a response, a muffled response.

"Up Zoro"

"Hmm Umm..."

Zoro slowly opened his eyes to see a certain red head leaning over him.

"Come on, get up, Chopper wants to see you"

The swordsman sighed, but knew he'd better go before Nami did more than annoy him.

Nami walked away as he slowly stood up.

Zoro grunted as pain shot down his spin from his throbbing neck.

"Zoro are you alright?"

The swordsman turned and looked down at his captain sitting patiently on the deck watching him.

Zoro blushed and rubbed the back of his neck "I'm alright".

Luffy narrowed his eyes causing Zoro to blush a darker shade of red "Nami says you need to see Chopper again."

"Uh yes I will, I'm going right now" Zoro stuttered as he quickly dashed off.

"Well your wounds are healing nicely" Zoro walked in as Chopper turned to pick up fresh bandages "ah good Zoro, you're here."

I nodded in response and leaned against the wall waiting for my turn. As I stood there, I could feel skeptical eyes on me.

I looked over and found dark orbs locked on me, fear and worry poured out and told me so much. I closed my eyes, I could clearly see why Sanji loved this man so much, and it was such a shame he had to go through all this pain.

"Zoro?"

I opened my eyes and met his again, he looked at me with a sort of plea.

I pushed myself off the wall and walked over to the bed. I stopped and looked at Sanji first, who nodded in return, and then I turned to the other "Yes Ghin?"

He looked at me then my neck and then back.

Zoro bent down level with the commander, knowing what he wanted.

Ghin reached out and touched the swordsman's neck, causing Zoro to flinch.

"Ah I'm sorry" Ghin said pulling his hand back, thinking he had hurt Zoro.

"No no, it's alright"

I closed my eyes as I felt his hand on my neck again, feeling bruise and all.

"He nearly killed you" I snapped my eyes open from the shock of hate in his voice.

"Ghin" Sanji whispered worriedly.

"H-how did you know?"

"The bruises are deep and dark, he had a tight grip, trust me I know from experience..." his voiced softened as he continued to speak out of fear.

I stood up "I'm sorry if I upset you Ghin-"

"No, it is my fault that you were hurt, it is all my fault..."

"Shhh Ghin" Sanji pulled him closer "Zoro will be alright, we all will, there's no need to blame yourself or worry any more"

I nodded, but decided I should leave as soon as I could to let him rest.

Chopper quickly checked over the swordsman and sent him way again with the order to rest, he would be fine in a day or two.

I walked out and slowly closed the door behind me. I sighed and turned to walk up deck, but instead came face to face with Luffy.

"Ahh" I stumbled backwards "Luffy, what are you doing here?"

He smiled a sheepish grin "I wanted to know how everyone was doing."

"Well Ghin is fine, I believe they will move him into another room so he can finish healing there instead" I answered stepping around him and walking away.

"That's good" he nodded and then turned and followed me "but I really wanted to know how you were doing Zoro."

"I'm fine"

Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm and spun me around, my eyes widened as I felt my back pressed against the railing, I was trapped against the railing and Luffy, who stood ever so close.

"Zoro" he spoke softly, staring into my eyes "why do you keep running from me?"

"Me... ummm I'm not... where did you get that idea?" I stuttered nervously, trying to pull away.

He pinned me back, taking both my arms now "well I've noticed it over time, but really after the fight with Don, you seem to keep your distance from me... and you seem nervous when I am around."

He leaned forward "and you seem to turn bright red when I'm close."

He chuckled as I did that exact thing "L-Luffy I-"

But he cut me off as he planted a kiss on my lips. I gasped from the shock and he took the opportunity to snake his tongue inside. I moaned as he pressed closer to me, this was all a dream, how could this be real?

He pulled away, leaving me to gasp for breath.

The captain let go of the other's arms and took a step back, but to only step forward again as his first mate stumbled forward.

"Shishi" Luffy laughed as he held me "I take it Zoro liked that"

I groaned in embarrassment as I buried my face in his chest.

The captain smiled and helped his first mate up "come on Zoro, Chopper said you still need rest."

I smiled and let him lead me away.

Once inside the room and I climbed into my hammock and pulled the blanket around me. I looked over and saw Luffy watching me, so I pulled the blanket up and he grinned at the invitation.

I chuckled as he jumped in with me and snuggled close. I wrapped the blanket around us both and smiled.

Luffy yawned "love you Zoro"

I froze, but then smiled happily "love you too Luffy"

The two fell asleep quickly and deeply, for they were not disturbed when Sanji brought Ghin in.

* * *

><p>Oi, yes the ending wasn't that great I suppose, but everything is in place this way for the next chapters that I have planned out. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated. (:<p> 


End file.
